Clayton
'''Clayton '''is the main villain from "Tarzan". He played Prince Achmed in AiAiladdin He is a prince He played one of the poachers in The Animals Of Animation Wood He is a hunter He Played Professor Mice In The Great Knight Detective He is a Sewer Mice He played Adult Boba Fett in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He played Prince Achmed in Christopher Robinladdin He is a prince He played Captain Hook in Jason Pan and Jason Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is a captain He played Jafar in Ericladdin and Ericladdin 2: The Return of Clayton He is a Arabian sorcerer He played Sa'Luk in Jeffladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a murder He played Amos Slade in The Deer and the Dalmatian He is a man He played Gaston in Beauty and the Panda He is a hunter He played the Ringmaster in Tod (Dumbo) He is a ringmaster He played Rothbart in The Puppy Princess He is an enchanter He played Devlin in Cody in New York He is Tabitha Harperstein's helper He played Humbert the Huntsman in Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men He is a huntsman He played Dwayne LaFontant in Over the Animal's Hedge He is an exterminator He played Lawrence "Larry" Quinn in The Bear in the Hat He is a slob He played Jenner in The Secret of NIMH (Baddwing Human Style) He is a rat He played Warren T. (Cat) in An Elmore Tale He is a cat in disguise He played Frollo in The Frog of Notre Dame He is a judge He played Merle Gogan in Mowgli's Bear He is a Gogan He played Mr. Dewey, the Librarian in The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) He is a librarian He played Lyle Van de Groot in Tarzan of the Jungle and Tarzan of the Jungle 2 He played Percival C. McLeach in The Russians Down Under He is a poacher He Played James in Pokemon (Disney Style) He is a member of Team Rocket He played Governor Ratcliffe in Kayleyhontas He is a governor He played Dr. Facilier in The Princess and the Mouse (a.k.a. The Princess and the Frog) He is a Shadow Man He Played Twitch in Cartoon Story 3 (Austin A Style) He is a Bug Warrior He played Scar in The English King He is an evil lion He Played Razoul In ??? He is an arabian Guard Portrayals: * In Baltozan Clayton Played By Steele * In Simbarzan Clayton Played By Scar * In Dannyarzan Clayton Played By Shere Khan * In Asharzan Clayton Played By Oogie Boogie * In Reefzan Clayton Played By Sa'Luk * In Allazan Clayton Played by Governor Ratcliffe * In Dimitrizan Clayton Played by Percival C. McLeach * In Yellow Kirbyzan Clayton is played by Carface * In Zarazan Clayton is played by Mr. Nezzer * In Kikiarzan Clayton is played by Lord Maliss * In Rockyzan, he will be played by Dr. Frank N. Furter * In Harry Potterzan Clayton is played by Evil Emperor Zurg Gallery: Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Clayton's death Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton in Tarzan Clayton.jpg Clayton (Tarzan).jpg Clayton 2.jpg N191.gif The gym leaders kanto 200Movies style.png Dark kingdom sailor zoe.jpg Sailor Moon chris1702 dark kingdom.jpg Clayton profile .jpg Mr Clayton as jedite.jpg Clayton-0.jpg Clayton as Skyheed.png Clayton and sid.jpg Lord Clayton Ganondorf..png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Tarzan Characters Category:Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Thugs Category:Yellow Characters Category:Liars Category:Manly Villains Category:Greedy Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Gaston, Ratcliffe, and Clayton Category:Kiaha's Team Villains Category:Finding Dennis Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Assholes Category:Those arrested Category:Those Arrested Category:Pure Evil Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Defeats Category:Don’s Friends Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Vinnytovar Category:1999 Introductions